Various Oneshots
by CrimsonRainDrops1231
Summary: This is a group of numerous Oneshots, such as Fred Weasley x Reader and Tom Riddle x Reader. Plan on adding more in the future, so if you like what is there currently, come back again soon and maybe there will be something new to read! But for the mean time, hope you like it and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Fred Weasley x Reader**

 **Forever and Always**

 _Based on the Song: Forever & Always By Parachute_

 _(Y/N)= Your Name_

 _(Y/H/C)= Your Hair Color_

 _(Y/F/N) = Your First Name_

 _(Y/L/N)=Your Last Name_

(Y/N)'s POV

I ran into St. Mungo's, my feet pounding on the hard tile floor. The bulky woman at the front desk monotoned in a dull voice,

"How can I help you?"  
I shuddered before speaking, " I need to see Fred Weasley."

She gave me a slip of paper with the floor and room number. Before I knew it, I was at his bedside. I sat in a conveniently placed chair, my (Y/H/C) hair slipping carefully around my face as I stared down at the tile floor. As I look at his still body, I feel wet tears slip down my face. My boyfriend of 4 years had been attacked. By whom and how, they would not tell me. I talk to myself it seems, talking about the joke shop me and him and George are gonna have. I looked carefully back down at the tile floor before looking back at him and singing softly,

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always, forever and always."

I look down at the floor my eyes stinging as a puddle began to form on the floor

Ending 1: HAPPY

As I stare at the ground I hear a low baritone voice sing,

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always, forever and always."

I look at him and grab his hand leaning in to kiss him hard and passionately, his hand snaking around my waist. As we continue to kiss, our tears mixing I feel something small being pressed into my hand. I break the kiss and look down at what was pressed into my hand, my free hand goes to my mouth as he says,

"(Y/N), I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old and always."

I nod, sobbing like crazy, unable to speak. His usual smile breaks to the surface before swinging his legs out of the bed and pressing his forehead against mine. As I hear the healer come in and gasp I say,

" Fredrick Weasley, I love you to the moon and back, and I will love you forever and always."

He slips the small diamond ring on my left ring finger before saying,

"You are forever mine, Ms. (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)."

Ending 2: SAD

I stare at the ground as I hear a clink and I look up.

He murmured, "I'll love you forever. Forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you. Forever and always."

His heart is no longer rising and falling, and there is a diamond ring on the floor. My eyes water before saying,

"Fred Weasley I will always love you. "

That is the last thing I say before I begin to scream.

Ending 3: FUNNY

I hear a voice as I look up,

"Did you miss me," he says as I look up to see his smiling face.

I frown before slapping him and kissing him hard. As I break the kiss and he begins to say something Mrs. Weasley runs in.

"Fredrick Weasley don't you ever do that again."

Freddy gets out of bed and walks to the center of the room before turning to me and going on one knee and saying,

"I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always, forever and always."

I nod and run up to Fred only to be enveloped in a massive group hug by all the Weasleys. The only thing that reaches my ears after this is,

"Welcome to the Weasleys."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tom Riddle x Reader**

(Y/N)'s POV:

I walk into the restaurant. It's crowded but I find a booth in the back corner to sit at quickly. A blond-haired waitress comes to greet me at the booth. I tell her that I'm waiting for someone. As I stare nervously down at my sweaty palms, a cloaked figure comes over to my table. The candle on the table flickers as they sit down in front of me.

"Hello (Y/N)" he says pulling down his hood to reveal his face.

"Tom, I have something to tell you." I say to him. He looks at me.

"There really is no good way to tell you this," I inhale , scared "I'm pregnant and it is yours" I tell him in a breath.

"Great." He says trying to sound happy, but I comes out sarcastic

"Aren't you happy? We are going to be parents." I say to him.

"I am, believe me, it's just… We're still in school." He sighs.

I look at my hands. He gets up and sits next to me and smiles.

"I'm just worried. Worried about you, and the baby. What will people think, how are we going to hide this?" He asks.

"I guess we'll cross that road when we get there." I say to him with a smile.

We both head back to the school. "Should we tell Dumbledore?" I ask him

"I don't know, let's just keep it to ourselves for the time being." He suspiciously says as we walk into Hogwarts.

A few weeks go by. I buy a new larger robe to to try and hide my stomach. I decide that I can't do this anymore and go to Dumbledore one cold morning. I had become sick of throwing up and not eating and hiding.

"Dumbledore…," I say and walk into his office.

"Hello (y/n)," he says "sit down" he says and gestures to the chair at his desk.

"I need to tell you something," I say and sit down. I inhale deeply, having a conversation in my head. "I'm pregnant… I don't know what to do. I'm sick of the symptoms and I just don't know what to do." I say and put my hands on my face.

He rests a hand on my head gently.

"I'm glad you came to me about this. We will work this out, I promise. I shal not tell anyone." He says

"Thank you Dumbledore." I say.

We work out a plan. He told me that if I needed anything to come to him. He said that he would make sure to keep me safe. I thanked him.

It was hard, but I finally made it through. People didn't question my weight gain and if they did, Dumbledore got on them about it quickly. It was late at night when I gave birth to Tom and I's daughter. He was happy, but I knew we couldn't keep her. I gave her to Dumbledore. I was sad to see her go, but she was in good hands. What he did with her after I'm not quite sure. I think she got adopted to a family in America, wherever she is, I hope she is happy. As I slip away, tired from the stress I smile, finally happy.

Tom's POV

I glance over at (y/n), her chest no longer rising and falling. I stand up and motion for the nurse to come over. She checks her pulse and shakes her head. I scream and suddenly I know what to do. I will do the only thing I know to do, get revenge.


End file.
